Let's Get Married
by w a t e r m e l o n e y e s
Summary: One night, while with Scorpius, Lily Luna has a 'great' idea. One shot. ScorpiusxLily. Next-Gen. For a challenge on HPFC.


For the 'Reasons To Get Married Competition' on HPFC.

My Reason was 'To Rebel Against Their Parents'

* * *

Lily was tired, tired to the point of barely being able to see straight. Her head was fogged and her vision was blurred. She figured it was from the butterbeer bottles littering the dark carpet like large tan snowflakes in front of her.

_Did I put them there?_ She strained her mind, trying to remember. All her memories were vague and barely there.

"Lily-flower, are you alright?" the blonde man sitting next to her asked, sliding a pale arm around her round freckled shoulders.

Her unfocused, hazel eyes looked up into her secret boyfriend's cold, gray eyes.

"Y-yeah I'mma f-fine," she said with her slurred, high voice. She faked a small smile. Inside she was furious though. Furious at the fact that instead of being on a real date with Scorpius Malfoy, she was sitting on the floor of the Room of Requirement, drinking butterbeer.

It wouldn't be like this way if she didn't have so many goddamn cousins. Stupid, prejudiced cousins with their Gryffindor pride and Slytherin hate. Molly barely even spoke a word to her little cousin since she was sorted into Slytherin.

Sure, Lucy was the one Lily could trust with a secret like this- infact Lucy already knew and thought nothing of it. The few Slytherins in the Weasley clan all stuck together. But the proud Gryffindors- Hugo, Roxanne, Molly- would kill to get dirt on Lily, after all the shit she did to them over the years. They would owl her precious, famous parents the first chance they got to see her in trouble.

Lily could only imagine her parent's shocked faces at the news of their daughter dating a _Malfoy_. They would be furious and ban her from any contact with any of the Malfoy family. Even Elladora Malfoy, whom despite what her parents would say, was sweet and a great friend when you get to know her, not the wild brat Lily's parents made her out to be.

She was just so mad at her parents for their secretly prejudiced ways, she wanted to make them furious. Slowly a plan was forming in her Slytherin mind, despite being half-gone.

She turned on her knees, grabbing Scorpius's Quidditch-toned arms and looking into his pale eyes, perhaps a bit too excited.

"Scor, I-I got a grreat idea!", Lily half shrieked, her speech slightly improved.

"What's on your mind, darling?" Scorpius sweet-talked, his usual way of speech with his girlfriend. It was something that was common for males in the Malfoy household.

"Let's- let's get married!" she said while a black bra strap slid down her shoulder.

Scorpius smiled, thinking Lily was joking. But when her unmoving hands were still gripping his thin-haired wrists and no punch line came, he frowned.

"I sa-said- let's get married!" Lily's head bobbed up and down with her cherry-frosted grin spreading wide.

"You're joking, right?"

Lily's lips pursed, "No-no, I'm seerrious."

Scorpius chuckled. "Lily-flower, I think you had one-too many butterbeers. I think you should head back to your dorm."

Lily said, "Okay, j-just do one thing fo-for me."

"What is it, darling?"

"Ju-just think about-bout it. Sl-sleep on it. And in the mor-morning meet me on the top-op of the A-astron-on-ama-mee tower. Te-tell me what you think, o-okay?"

Scorpius smiled and said, "I'll remember. Now, let's get you to your dorm."

He scooped up his petite girlfriend in his arms and pulled an oversized cloak over the two of them. The cloak had a temporary invisibility charm, which was already fading to Scorpius's dismay.

He pulled open the door of the Room of Requirement and carefully walked out, tip-toeing. He couldn't risk one of the Professors catching them again.

As Scorpius tip-toed, he started to wonder what he could tell Lily in the morning. He was hoping she would just forget but he knew he shouldn't count his chances. He had seen her much more drunk before, to the point of he had to sneak into the girl's bathroom and hold her red, long curls back as she kneeled in one the stalls, because no one else was willing. And even in episodes like that, she would have remembered something like a marriage proposal from her.

_A marriage proposal, huh, I guess she actually proposed to me_, Scorpius thought to himself. He knew his parents would probably be accepting, come to think of it. His mother was a Ravenclaw. Plus his easily-influenced father was not the same prejudiced man Scorpius heard rumors about, well seemingly not since the second Wizarding War had ended. And marrying early was traditional in his family. Hell, his mom would even owl her sister, Daphne, instantly asking for help to plan an extravagant wedding.

But it wasn't his parents he has to worry about. It was Lily's parents. And Lily's siblings. And Lily's cousins. Pretty much Lily's whole entire family.

He knew Lucy, Dominique, and Albus- fellow Slytherins- would be supportive. Scorpius was on their good side. However Rose, Roxanne, Molly, Louis, and Hugo would be another story. Rose and Louis, who were Ravenclaws, generally ignored him so he didn't have to worry about them too much. But Roxanne, Molly, and Hugo, the hyper-perfect Gryffindors, were another story. They despised him (and Lily too, just a tad bit though).

At least that horror of a Gryffindor- James Sirius- had graduated, along with Fred II. Fred II was generally the quiet Ravenclaw, that is unless you put him with James. The two of them, along with a couple other Gryffindor boys loved to makes Scorpius's life miserable.

Scorpius had to smirk at the thought of James Sirius finding out that his little cousin, whom he was oh-so-oddly overprotective of (despite Lily's objections) was engaged to Scorpius Malfoy- Slytherin poster boy.

But it wasn't like he only was with Lily Luna Potter to get revenge on her older brother. Deep down, he must truly love her, even if he had trouble admitting it. He put up with her crazy antics when no one had and listened to her when no one else had. She was truly something.

Scorpius whispered the password to the painting as the dungeon door slowly slung open and closed behind him. Then he removed his large cloak and set Lily down on a green-tinted armchair. She had dozed off, her chest slowly rising up and down. Scorpius slowly walked up to the girl's dormitories. He knocked on the door of the one Lily shared with Lucy and a few other girls. Lucy slowly opened the door, wild hair a mess, glasses hastily put on lopsided.

"Scor, what the actual bloody hell? It's almost 4 am. What on earth do you want?" Lucy grunted, clearly annoyed.

"Calm down. I just want to let you know Lily is on the armchair, sleeping."

"And what am I exactly supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know, carry her to her dorm? She's short, she doesn't weigh much."

Lucy blinked. She sighed, "Is she drunk again?"

Scorpius smirked, "Well only ever-so-slightly. Nothing someone like you couldn't handle."

Lucy rolled her ocean blue eyes and crossed her arms over her lavender pajamas, "Scorpius, I'll deal with it in the morning. She can survive the night."

She then quietly but quickly closed the door leaving Scorpius standing there, jaw open. He started to turn away, walking towards his dormitory on the other side of the ancient common room.

He quickly glanced at Lily, looking innocent lying on the armchair, on his way to the dorm.

_You know, maybe I will marry her one day, _he thought to himself as he opened his dorm door and disappeared.


End file.
